


The Other Guy

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His self-awareness is simple: there is his anger against everything else.</p><p>(For the fan_flashworks challenge "The Other Side").</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Guy

His self-awareness is simple: there is his anger against everything else. He has no sense of correlation, nothing to link cause to effect. He knows only one 'other' – a quiet voice saying 'yes', or 'no, not that one.' He doesn't think about listening or not listening. He is angry either way.

He cannot be contained – locked away, he turns in on himself until there is nothing but the rage: no lock, no confinement, only violence.

He can be tempered, a balance reached: the other saying 'take this injustice, this system, this broken world, and let us rage against it together.'


End file.
